Indescribably Bright
by grain.teabubz
Summary: Fiery male delinquent Natsu Dragneel knows that Lucy Heartfilia was the definition of what a best friend & person should be. Except will the view evolve when delinquent Laxus Dreyar attempts to get closer to his blonde companion? How will our female character deal with the intense feelings of both delinquents of Fiore High? Laxus, Lucy and Natsu love triangle-harsh language! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Luce!"

Lucy's head turned to her favorite and only pinkette friend in the entire school. She felt her insides get warm and jittery from the sight of her grinning friend, approaching her quickly while waving. She raised her own hand as well and returned his friendly gesture.

"Hey Natsu! How was chem?"

The boy named Natsu approached his blonde friend and let out a deep sigh, indicating something that wasn't as positive as their small exchange. He had his hands behind his head, letting his eyes drift to the window beside them. Yet another sigh left his lips before he opened his mouth again but for a different reason.

"It was dumb. I mean seriously, I just got a few significant fingers-."

"Figures."

"Yeah yeah, figures off and my entiiiiire answer was wrong. Ugh, screw that dumbass teacher."

"Well I don't know. I love chem. It's fun for me and the math part is bearable."

"Luce. . . ."

"Yeah?"

"You're in Ap Chem, shut up."

Lucy emitted a small pout and let out a "Hmft" before she smiled at Natsu. She patted his broad shoulder and bent forward a bit in such a cute-sy fashion. Her chocolate brown eyes met Natsu's onyx ones, both childhood friends admiring their orbs' features. Eventually, Lucy stood upright and had her hands clasped behind her back as she admired the view of the blue sky decorated with clouds in a variety of shapes. The two friends enjoyed the brief silence before Lucy decided to speak.

"You know Natsu, I'm always willing to make time to help you you know? I have calculus with you, chem with you, well same teacher but different class periods, and history with you. If you need a study buddy, just give me a heads up before you come over."

Natsu gave Lucy his signature bright smile and nodded, "Yeah, thanks Luce! Well one plan is going to stick for sure, I am not ever going to take BC. I can barely stand calculus AB. Derivatives and related rates, oh hell no I am OUT."

Lucy giggled at Natsu's response but the small friendly moment was interrupted with Levy's voice.

"Lu-chan~! Natsu!"

Lucy turned her head and waved at her best female friend. She waved her good-bye to Natsu and told him to text her later tonight to which he nodded happily to. Once Lucy disappeared far into the hallway in the opposite direction with Levy, Natsu walked to find his group or to be more specific, the delinquents of the school. Eventually, he saw spiky blonde hair sticking out above the other students who dwarfed in size. Natsu's voice echoed through the hallway until they reached the owner of the spiky blonde hair.

"Oi Laxus!"

Laxus gave his signature stare at Natsu who approached him and the delinquents casually.

"Gihi, Salamander you look quite happy today. What's the occasion?"

"Shut up Gajeel."

"No one was talking to you, Gray."

"Tch, I don't need some glorified light bulb to tell me what I should and shouldn't say."

"Salamander, are you going to answer the question or should I beat it out of ya?"

Natsu flicked Gajeel's head to the male's displeasure and grinned, "I'm just going to Lucy's place is all. She's going to help me with shitty calc problems is all."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you were in that class. Well you're so dumb, it's normal for me to forget my bad."

"Oi are you looking for a beatdown you damn Ice Prick?"

"You started it Flame Brain."

Just then Laxus slammed both of their heads together and both delinquents fell onto the ground with a thud, "Shut up, both of you. Did you both forget we have a fight after school against those damn Sabertooth brats? Save your goddamn strength, dumbasses."

"Screw you, Laxus. I'll still be fired up enough to beat the shit out of them."

"Natsu said one smart thing for once, and I actually agree with it."

"Why you-."

"Hmft, suit yourselves then. Don't come crying to me if you both exert too much energy."

Both boys just huffed and looked in the opposite direction. Laxus then began to walk away from the group, leaving them all in the end of the hallway. They all looked at each other in confusion before Gajeel called out to Laxus with a questioning look clearly visible on his metallic features.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Laxus's voice was dull and neutral as his legs continued to walk away from the group, "I have something important to do."

"Then we'll go with you."

"Suit yourself then."

He waved nonchalantly which intrigued the three who decided to follow him. Curious thoughts and ideas were buzzing through their minds. They were all confused when Laxus stopped in front of the group of smart girls, Lucy's group to be exact. There were three of the brightest female students of the school (Lucy, Levy and Erza) accompanied with their friends. All of them looked up at the broad blonde male delinquent who looked down on the blonde female in particular. Lucy's back was against the wall where she had already laid on while she talked to Levy about a wonderful book she just finished not a long while ago. Natsu's brow arched in curiosity but his curiosity was quickly replaced with shock then possessiveness when Laxus's large arm was strongly placed on the side of Lucy's head. The action surprised both groups and any other students nearby. To be surprised was both cliched and an understatement, large buff male delinquent and one of the brightest and pretty girls of the school being in a scene like _that_.

To Natsu's own surprise, he felt a need to wedge himself between the meathead's moment with his best friend but he didn't want to intervene just yet when he saw Lucy's flushed expression.

'Does Luce like him?'

Lucy held her breath from the sudden action from the sinfully attractive male while a blush made its way to paint her cheeks a rosy pink color. Both blondes stared at each other for who knew how long, but to Lucy it felt like a century.

"Blondie, go out with me."

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter~ This is just regular Fairy Tail story with no magic, well if you count Natsu spraying Siraicha sauce on someone magical then I guess there is magic in that haha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated since this is only my second chapter story! I'm honestly unsure on how long this will take but hopefully upcoming schoolwork AND tutoring 3 days a week this summer won't hinder the progress of this too much. Thank you for reading and have a great day :-)!**

 **Sincerely,**

 ** _teabubz_**

 _ **P.S I don't own the picture but thank you for the artist who made it! It's wonderful!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

It's already dark outside, and I know that I should be sleeping but my eyes refused to close. This was simply one of those rare moments in my life where my body refuses to follow my brain's instructions. School ended hours and hours ago and the...scene with Laxus not so long before that and yet my body continues to feel as if it did not need rest tonight. I told Laxus that I needed to think about it and I promised him that I wouldn't give him more than a 24 hours to give him an answer. I get that being left unanswered is God awful; hopes get up and may be up at a point where you won't see it anymore then when it's been too long, the disappointment is devastating. I couldn't put anyone through that no matter the situation and Laxus was no exception.

Multiple confusing thoughts flew in, out or decided to latch onto the recesses of my mind. His sudden declaration was cliche but at the same time, most girls just secretly wished that to happen at least once in their high school lives anyway. Of course his action bewildered me. Positive thoughts like "Maybe he likes me" and "He really is an honest man" clashed against negative thoughts that varied from "It's probably just for looks, two good-looking blondes for the school" to "He probably has a problem in his pants and just wants me to satisfy it."

The contradiction was overwhelmingly frustrating, I just had to groan in pathetic annoyance. At one point my pillow met the wall in front of me, hitting its new found acquaintance with a thud. Another sigh escaped my lips but that puff of rejected air did not carry enough of the stress I felt at that moment. I hugged my knees close to my chest and buried my face inside the small space inside. The corner of my eye saw my pink phone with a small snowman like keychain on it. I named him Plue, isn't that cute? Well, I had the vital need to talk to someone, probably other than Laxus since I can't talk to him about himself. I mean that's weird! My hand reached out and grabbed the small phone, but I paused when I realized that I didn't know exactly who to call.

"Should I talk to Erza? No she's probably asleep by now. Levy? Wait she has an important exam? Juvia? Lisanna? Mirajane? No no no! Everyone is just asleep by now."

I grabbed my pillow from my floor and laid on my back once again. I wondered if there was anyone potentially awake for me to talk to about this predicament of mine. After minutes of pondering in the midst of the night's silence, I eventually had a reassuring name in my mind. Making sure that I won't forget his name, I frantically scrolled through my contacts and found the name I was looking for. I sent a text and waited for the reply. 'Natsu, please help me.' My hands clasped together as I silently prayed for his aid. I needed my best friend more than.

 **Natsu's POV**

"What the fuck? Dude the girl literally tripped on nothing. NOTHING! GAH!"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket and reached inside to get it while I munched on the popcorn in my mouth. I looked at the screen then felt myself stiffen when I saw the name on it. "Luce...?" I immediately held my phone tightly and read the message on the phone.

 _Luce: Natsu, are u still up? I can't really sleep bc...u know. I really need a friend to talk to._

Seeing a text like that, my best friend and...other instinct had my fingers typing a reply to send to Lucy.

 **Natsu: yeah im up. What did u need 2 talk about Luce?**

 _Lucy: its... just about today that's all. What do u think I should do?_

 **Natsu: well idk. im no expert on romance, y don't u ask someone else? Juvia is a good candidate-actually dont haha :p**

 _Lucy: everyone else i know is probs busy or asleep, but i need my best friend :'( please Natsu?_

 **Natsu: Hey dw! Ofc im here for u Luce!**

 _Lucy: :-)_

 **Natsu: did u tell him ur answer?**

 _Lucy: naw, not yet_

 **Natsu: wtf rly? i thought you would have said yes like any other girl**

 _Lucy: Pft Natsu, please. U know me, i don't really have a crush remember?_

 **Natsu: u right**

 _Lucy: idk what to do Natsu :-(_

 **Natsu: well how do u feel abt Laxus?**

 _Lucy: he's aight I guess. He's not AS thickheaded as...some people i know. not really a bad guy either even though he is a delinquent._

 **Natsu: uh huh...and?**

 _Lucy: well uhm, i wouldn't mind it tbh. I mean it's a first date if i wanted to have one w him that is_

 **Natsu: whats holding u back then?**

 _Lucy: what if it gets real? what if i get hurt? i don't want to fall in too deep_

 **Natsu: Luce all you're thinking about what could happen but it didnt happen rite?**

 _Lucy: idk anymore. :-(_

 **Natsu: Luce...4 a smart girl ur pretty dumb lol**

 _Lucy: STFU! LOL be serious here!_

 **Natsu: what i mean is that all ur thinking about is the what ifs, just give it a shot. No guarantee about the 2nd date rite? you'll never actually know Laxus until u give that date a try.**

 _Lucy: you think so?_

 **Natsu: absolutely!**

 _Lucy: then can you promise me something Natsu?_

 **Natsu: yeah sure anything for you Luce!**

 _Lucy: will u be there to listen if i talk about the date and how it went?_

 **Natsu: *short few minutes of pausing* yeah**

 _Lucy: Natsu, thank u for everything!_

 **Natsu: np Luce :-) im glad to help out my best friend!**

 _Lucy: Come over this Saturday, I'll make u some dinner to pay u back_

 **Natsu: SRSLY?! MAN LUCE U R THE BOMB!**

 _Lucy: lol but i'm serious, thank you Natsu :-) Good night now~ sleep well_

 **Natsu: yeah u 2 Luce ^ u ^ night!**

I put my phone beside me and laid my head back on the couch I sat on. I stared up at the ceiling in silence, feeling happy yet sad. I'm happy that I helped Lucy out like I should be, not like some jealous bitchy guy friend, but I was still genuinely jealous of Laxus. I felt my fist clench but then released it when I thought about what she wants, what Lucy wants. I may have signed up for my worst nightmare, but there is some hope in it for both her and me. Is it terrible that there is a part of me wishing that the date doesn't go well and Lucy disregards the brute? My eyes went back to the movie playing on the TV screen, suddenly my arms flew up as fire shot out of my mouth. "OH WELL I GUESS THEY'RE BOTH FALLING NOW HUH?!"

 **Lucy's POV**

Thanks to Natsu's surprisingly encouraging and great help, I came to a decision. I pulled up Laxus's name on my contacts and wrote a text. Now...I wait for whatever is to come in the future. With all honesty from how I feel now and this hour of night, I'm sorta excited and optimistic.

 _Lucy: Hey Laxus, lets have that date. Fyrian Bay Park this Friday right?_

 _~timeskip to Friday~_

 **Third Person POV**

A well sculpted blonde male student launched at the pinkette of Fiore High but ultimately missed then countered with a stronger version of his punch on his own features. Natsu huffed once as the body of the student fell onto the ground with a hard _thud_. Only the cracking of Natsu's knuckles were heard while the rest of the students from a delinquent group from Sabertooth Private School laid on the ground dormant in front of the four delinquents of Fiore High. It was a no-brainer which was victorious. The four Fiore High delinquents stared down the group, the only difference being Gajeel giving them his trademark smirk. The blonde one raised his head weakly and met Natsu in the eyes. His arms trembled to support his upper body, luckily he did not fall back down but his overall strength continued to be depleted.

"I-incredible. You guys are monsters!" cried an extremely weary Sting.

"Tch, if this is all your private school could muster as dangerous delinquents still then I am rather disappointed again," Laxus said with minor venom in his voice.

Gray ultimately wanted to be the non-dick person on the group and quirked a brow before he spoke to the Sabertooth delinquents, "Why continue this fight? You know it's not worth it. What's to gain?"

"The only thing to gain is victory, defeat is not an option," the only black-haired said with an angry scowl on his expression.

"Ha? Is that it?" Natsu retorted with a twisty-like expression on his confused face.

"Sabertooth is the best, AND WE WILL PROVE THAT WE ARE THE STRONGEST. NO DAMN PINK-HAIRED FAIRY WILL FUCKING BE OUR DAMN DEMISE-oof!"

Natsu ultimately kicked Sting's face down onto the dirt with an annoyed look painted all over his face. His eyes lit with an burning ember of something unknown to his group, all bewildered by his sudden act of violence. From the corner of Sting's eye, he could see the intimidating aura that Natsu emitted as he looked down at Sting like he was some absolute monarch putting his foot down on his serf. Sting was paralyzed, what was he supposed to do to stop the shaking that made his entire body vibrate. He couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't stop being afraid.

"Shut up, you're really starting to piss me off. All of you should really just accept that you won't get any better than you already are if you keep on whining and saying shit like 'Sabertooth is the strongest.' Just chanting that isn't going to get you anywhere. Get stronger by accepting defeat and learning from it like everybody else. We all failed at something, it's what makes us fucking human. Now you dumbasses should just go home, get cleaned up and get stronger the right way if you want to even put a bruise or a fucking broken bone on our bodies!"

All the Sabertooth High members looked up to the pink-haired male in amazement and admiration. To think someone of the likes of him to be able to say something as inspirational as _THAT_ was beyond human comprehension. The Fiore High delinquents simply smiled, grinned or smirked at Salamander's words and let each and every one of them flow into the minds and ultimately hearts of the Sabertooth High delinquents. Not too long after, all decided to leave the four alone and accepted their defeat. Luckily, they didn't seem to be entirely negative, their posture seemed dignified as they left the scene. Laxus suddenly turned his back and walked away from his group while waving.

"Have a good night."

"And where are you going? Seems important."

"I have somewhere to go."

"Is it a date with Bunny Girl?"

Laxus made no attempt to respond to Gajeel's question as he continued to walk away from his fellow delinquents. Natsu clenched his fists as Laxus's figure got smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing in the distance. Even though Laxus wasn't there anymore, Natsu's jealousy continued to linger and he knew it. Very much as a matter of fact. How much longer could he handle this? Will things be in his favor or will Lucy...

"Oi Salamander," said Gajeel.

Natsu looked at him and resumed his neutral look, "What?"

"If you like Bunny Girl so much then just go after her, too."

"W-what?" Natsu gave Gajeel a stunned look, his wide eyes and agape mouth were saying it all.

"Tch, I'm not saying to go and fuck up their date. I mean just go after her. Sure he may be going out with her, but she isn't actually taken right? If it ain't official then just go after her no matter what and don't stop until she gives a proper answer."

Natsu wanted to continue to be surprised at the iron-headed freakish friend, but he was too transfixed with his friend's words of wisdom to do just that. Natsu understood what his new goal should be and looked up to the orange-red sky with a new fierce flame inside his body.

'Luce, I'm coming for you, and you better as hell be ready for me.'

Deep inside Natsu, this desire to go after Lucy was great. He simply hopes that it would not make her think of him as some jerk who suddenly wants her for the wrong reasons. Natsu just wants things to go his way, and as of now he just wants his celestial goddess who happens to be his best friend.

* * *

 **Hey hey hey everyone! Many apologies for the days late to update; - ; I truly am sorry, but I was dealing with some leadership business and such so this update was way too late. I hope you all enjoyed it though! Be sure to leave a review :D Thank you and have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **teabubz**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

I don't know how I feel about Laxus or know him personally like others. I can't really confirm if he actually acknowledges me as a friend or more than that and yet my heart feels like it is going to burst out of my chest from the rapid and powerful thumps inside my chest. I feel so nervous, is this the result of any first date? I guess this is what Levy would call 'first-date-jitters syndrome'. These jitters are really getting to me though, and the continuous pounding of my heart is of no help whatsoever. At least one good thing came out of this though. I came a few minutes early to enjoy the scenery of the city's famous Fyrian Bay Beach, most known for the sunset and sunrise view that it provides for locals and tourists. It honestly doesn't matter how many times a person comes here, the natural beauty created by the splendid hands of Mother Nature will always amaze the human heart and open the soul. It was far too early for the sun to set, but that doesn't make the orange-red sky any less beautiful. It was a natural Picasso, proudly presenting itself to me. I breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the salt from the relaxing blue purity that is this ocean. Opening my eyes, I saw once again the scene of the blue ocean. This was nice. There weren't a lot of people around, so this was sorta peaceful.

"Lucy!" a distant voice called.

I turned around and saw Laxus approaching me casually with a basket in one of his hands. I didn't know why, but I mustered up a smile to greet him.

"Hey there!"

Laxus was now in front of me with his hand in his pocket while the other continued to hold onto the basket. Strange... for a first date he already seems soooo enticed. I wanted to sigh but a mental facepalm will be enough since I don't want to offend him, it's just the first date so I won't be a huge jerk about it when it hasn't even started yet. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of staring at Laxus, specifically his body. His biceps are wow and his tall stature is woof. Most girls would go crazy for a guy of this build, at least I'm able to contain myself over the eye candy. I'm not blushing furiously, screeching or fainting so that qualifies. . .right?

"Hey can I be honest with you, Lucy," Laxus asked almost too sweetly for anyone to believe that it was a genuine question. I nodded my head and looked up at the other blonde's face, "Yeah of course."

"I honestly didn't know where to take you after I asked."

His answer was so blunt but the tad bit of pink on his face was quite the adorable site. I couldn't control a small giggle that came out of my mouth while I tried my best to muffle it with my hand. Laxus seemed even more embarrassed from my reaction and turned away to try to hide that adorably rare look on his face. This is probably my luck day since everything so far is already so great and priceless! I tapped his bicep and got his attention once again. It's probably a good time to get back into some actual talking.

"Well how did you get the idea to take me to this beach then for our first date, seems a bit hardcore don't you think?"

"I-I had help from your friend, the blue-haired one. Levy right?"

"Yeah, it's Levy," I smiled at the tall blonde man after I answered, "I'm surprised you remember her name. Your group hardly associates with us."

"Well, I try my best to learn names. I don't know if you're aware, but in reality Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and I try our best to learn names. It's just me and Gajeel, well mostly him, who gives some people nicknames."

"Is that why he calls me Bunny Girl and Levy Shrimp?"

"Sure, but ask him yourself if you want a better answer."

"Naw, I think I'll pass. So what did you plan for us, Laxus?"

"I have a few ideas. I really just want to get to know you better," Laxus then lifted up the basket and looked at me with a soft smile. I was curious about what he had in the basket and was surprised when he opened up to show me its contents. He had this strange sparkle in his eyes and it was mesmerizing but at the same time, it didn't fit his bad boy persona that he has at school. "How does talking over a picnic sound?"

At that moment, I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach and my heart beating furiously. This idea was incredibly sweet, I honestly never thought Laxus would be able to think of something like this. I couldn't hold back this huge smile on my face, but I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate how thoughtful this picnic at the beach was so I just let myself go at that moment. I nodded my head to answer his question and sat down once he set the picnic blanket and basket on top. This Laxus...isn't really the Laxus the school knows huh? This is strange but it makes me happy at the same time, it feels as though I'm the only person who sees this side of Laxus. I guess I won't classify him as some brutish delinquent; he's sorta like Natsu then. Both are delinquents capable of acting out and can make a person's face go purple in less than 10 seconds. Despite this, they are both capable of being sweet and lovable. Actually, I don't know about lovable for Laxus yet but for my most precious friend in the entire world, yes. Definitely yes!

During the entire time, I talked to, ate and drank my fruit punch with Laxus. He kept on bombarding me with questions about myself and my interests, it was actually really sweet but I wanted to know more about him, too. We asked each other questions, some personal, about ourselves and found out we had similar tastes in hobbies. I guess he didn't know that I was an athletic person, but I was so transfixed on my studies I had to quit. Apparently for him, he used to play piano but had to stop because his dad didn't really like him doing something so 'weak'. As a result, he took up some martial arts class which is what his father approved of. Eventually, I found out that Laxus's father ran off when he was 15 for a reason even Laxus doesn't know. He now lives alone with his grandfather. During this date, we really did find out a lot about each other, but I really wanted to know more about Laxus. I think a second date is looking a lot better in my mind now than it did before this current date started. All the sandwiches were almost gone, the fruit punch was down to just half the bottle and I just started to nibble on my brownie. I wonder if Laxus made all of this by himself.

 _click_

A small click brought my eyes back to Laxus who now had a camera in his hands. I was surprised that he had a camera; I honestly didn't even see it before. He then showed me a picture of myself munching on that brownie on the camera's screen and punched his shoulder playfully. He laughed and looked at me in the eyes. I quirked a brow at the male delinquent and returned his gaze with my own. We both stared into each others' eyes for a while until I blinked and looked at the ocean before us.

"Hey Lucy I brought a camera to preserve today's memories, " Laxus broke the comfortable silence between us with his now relaxed voice. If you asked me, it was pretty attractive as far as male voices go.

"Memories?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I aim to have a second date with you," he scooted closer to me and sat right next to me, "Can I have a picture of us together?"

"Laxus, I didn't realize you were the picture type."

"I'm not but since it's our first date and it seems pretty successful, I'll suck it up and won't be a bitch about it."

"That is certainly one way to say it."

"Sooooo picture?"

I said "Sure" and smiled at the camera with Laxus who I assume is smiling as well. I heard a a few clicks, laughed then heard another click. I quickly tried to cover the camera lens with my hands to stop his camera clicking spree and evidently hide my face from any derps. Eventually Laxus stopped and we both shared a laugh before we looked over the photos. I laughed at Laxus's face which was contorted in this awkward expression when I was trying to cover the camera lens. Tears came out of my eyes from the horrifyingly hilarious picture of him, but I was counterattacked with one of my most biggest fears regarding pictures. My eyes were neither closed nor opened, I LOOKED LIKE SOMETHING FROM _"The Conjuring"_ HOLY SHIT! I couldn't stop laughing and saying "Oh my gosh I look so gross" 100 times while Laxus just laughed with me about my face and his face in the various pictures, mainly mine though. The laughter slowly died down, and I almost wheezed to breathe. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at Laxus.

"Can you send me these pictures? You already have my number and email I think, so I hope it won't be too much trouble," I sheepishly said.

"Yeah sure. You know Lucy, thanks for saying 'yes' to this date. I had fun," Laxus's honey-coated words seemed too genuine for me to not smile to. I nodded and gave him a happy smile, "I really should thank _you_ though. I had fun too Laxus."

Laxus then had this sudden worried expression painted on his face, which worried me as well. I leaned in closer to him and nudged him gently. "Laxus, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering. . . .would you consider going on another date with me?"

I felt myself glow from his question, but I shouldn't look too excited. So I calmed myself down and nodded at the blonde male who waited for my answer. His bright face made me feel like my gesture made his day. He pulled me into a tight hug which is another surprise he gave me, but I hugged him back anyway. He was so warm and comforting...just like Natsu. Natsu...

 **Natsu's POV**

It felt like forever for Lucy to text me about their damn date. I needed to know how that date went! Hearing nothing but Kent Jone's "Don't Mind" playing in the background isn't entirely helping the wait. The date started 2 hours ago, and I don't even know if it even stopped yet. ARGH! Suddenly and luckily for me, I heard a buzzing sound coming from my phone then frantically unlocked my phone to see the text from Lucy which was a photo. A photo? That doesn't seem to sit very well in my stomach at all. The moment I laid eyes on that photo, I felt my heart crush and constrict inside my chest.

 _Lucy: the date was great! I might go on a 2nd date with him Natsu! :-D I'll see you tomorrow! Remember to come to my place for dinner :-)_

I threw my phone on my best and punched my pillow, letting it absorb the fury that originated from the beating organ inside.

"Damn it!"

* * *

 **Hey there everyone!**

 **Surprise! I have another chapter for you all :D Please consider this as my apology for the days late of updating after launching the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave me a review ^^ Have a great day my lovelies~!**

 **Sincerely,**

 ** _teabubz_**


	4. LAST CHAPTER

~ at Lucy's house ~

 **Natsu's POV**

 **PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW** _Game over! Player 2 wins._

"YAAAAAAAAS GAGA!" I threw my hands in the air, taking in the air only winners breathe. I smirked at the raging blonde and laughed when she threw her cutesy pink rabbit pillow from the couch at me. She crossed her arms playfully and averted eye contact with me. I groaned jokingly and scooted closer to my best friend. I know that she's still in a good mood, just gotta pry it outta her is all.

"Lucyyyy~"

". . ."

"Luuuuuuce~"

". . ."

". . . ***tickle* *tickle*** "

"BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA GOD DAMN IT STOP IT NATSU YOU ASS HAHAHA!"

I laughed along with her when my hands left her ticklish sides. I admired her smiling face for a few brief seconds. How her hair looked like silky golden threads, how her entire face looked brighter after laughing. If this is what a glow-up is, my childhood friend has certainly achieved it. Actually did I glow up, too? Suddenly, I felt myself grow self-conscious from the neglected thought. I haven't really thought about my looks for an incredibly long time. I couldn't tell if it was because I decided to not care or if I never felt like comparing my physical appearance to anyone until now. I mean Lucy and I are different genders and all, and she had blonde hair and I have pink. I'm more built and she is more curv-woah woah woah I'll just halt myself there.

Our gaming controllers were abandoned after I won our pvp battle, dinner was finished over an hour ago. Lucy suggested that we had ice cream but I wasn't in the mood for cold sweets at the time. At the moment, I'm just chilling with Luce. It was great to have a best friend like her, but I knew that I wanted something more. To me it's just a bit more, but I think to her it's a huge stride. I don't want how I feel to make things awkward between the both of us. It would fucking ruin me-

"OH! Natsu, I forgot to tell you about the date with Laxus huh?"

'Fuck.'

"O-Oh uh, I'm not sure." I just wanted to avoid that topic entirely, it'll just make me feel even more shitty than I already do.

"Yeah I didn't! You promised, too so no backing out." She pointed her finger at me and smiled oh so innocently. I know that she isn't aware of how I feel about her, but this entire conversation is just going to be torturous for me.

"Aight, lay it out on me," I said in a bland tone. Lucy didn't really seem to care about my tone; she's probably just thinking that it's just what guys do when girls want to talk about something. Except, this isn't entirely the case. Not at all actually.

"Okay, so Laxus took me to Fyrian Bay Beach for the date. He had this picnic basket filled with all these yummy food and such that I think he made. It was strange, but he was such a softie to me during the entire date. It was weird, and it seemed weird for him too. I admired how he really put effort to make sure that we both had a good time. Blah blah blah. . . ."

I tried my best to keep on listening to my best friend as she talked about her date. I couldn't disintegrate her good mood, if I visibly showed how I felt. Making her mad is the last thing I want to do. Eventually, I stopped listening to her. She didn't seem to notice how glum I was since she was so caught up in her own story. Her smile never faltered and her eyes were still twinkling with happiness as her lips moved. Then there is me. I feel like my world is bursting from the inside out. Every minute she mentions Laxus, I resent the male blonde even more but then the feeling immediately degenerates into my own heartache. This is pure Hell, at least how it felt to me. I haven't felt this upset since Dad died from a car accident years ago. Ironically, it was Lucy who made me feel better and eventually recover from that. Now, she is unintentionally making me feel like trash. I didn't know what else to do other than look at her; I did just that. I stared at her, her face then examined her features. The chocolate brown eyes that are filled with life. Naturally pink-ish cheeks. Those lips, those plump pink lips of hers. I instinctively inched closer to the blonde female, specifically towards those lips. I don't know what came over me but this felt like something I needed and wanted to do. Something I wanted to do. . .

"N-N-Natsu?"

My eyes widened when I felt myself hit Earth again. At first, I was confused. I mean I leaned in and wanted to kiss my best friend when she was talking about her DATE for God's sake. Then I just felt ashamed. I was ashamed at what I did, and to think that I felt like I was doing something right at the time. Ugh, I'm despicable. I'm fucking low. I stumbled back a little but from my flustered friend and averted eye contact with her. I crossed my legs and looked down, the floor looks a whole lot better than I do right now anyway. The room was silent with the exception of the background music from the game that was never turned off on the t.v. screen. Unlike all the brief moments of silence that Lucy and I have been thus far, this one was awkward. The awkward silence did not make me feel any better either, if anything I feel more horrible than I have ever felt before in my entire life.

 **Lucy's POV**

I've never seen Natsu like that. He would never look away from me like this, and why he was so close to my face like that. It was like he wanted to kiss me. Is that crazy? I wanted to hold my friend like I always did but the awkward silence just prevented me from hugging him right away. I bit my lip slightly, because his action just brought me back two years. When he was. . . when Natsu was. . .

"Luce," he suddenly called me. I looked at my friend even though he continued to not look at me. I frowned a little bit and felt sad as I waited for him to say whatever he wanted to say. I just hope that whatever happens, he and I could still have what we have had since we were little. I can't lose Natsu, not like this.

I somehow mustered up enough courage to answer Natsu in hopes of getting him to speak faster, "Yeah?"

"I-. . .I'm sorry." It was just two words, but both were enough to make me feel just as sad he does or less.

"It's okay."

The silence came back, it wasn't as awkward as before but it was nonetheless still awkward. I didn't know what else to say. He didn't seem to know either. I guess we both were just lost in the voiceless air inside the room, but there was some burning desire for me to tell him something. The only thing that I've hid from him all those years ago. The very thing I fought myself to keep hidden for as long as I live until I am six feet under. My heart felt stronger when I internally held onto the desire to tell him which led me to wrap my arms around the shoulders of the pinkette. His posture straightened and stiffened in confusion. I don't blame him. We went from him almost kissing me, to the awkward silence and then this but to be honest, I didn't care. As I hugged him, I felt warm tears leave my eyes. I squeezed him just a little bit harder, afraid that he would disappear right before my eyes.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"You really are an idiot."

I released him and sat right next to him while my eyes continue to release tears that were bottled up for so long. Natsu had this perplexed look on his face, he was utterly confused. I covered my face with my hands and just wept. I cried and cried, I didn't even care if Natsu was there seeing me in this pitiful state. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned in close to my face.

"What do you mean Luce?"

" ***sniif*** I-I liked you. For years, Natsu! You never got the hint! I never told you how I felt before because ***sniff*** it was impossible! I had to convince myself that you would never feel the same way towards me ever. I'm just your best friend, Luce, and I'll ALWAYS stay like that for as long as we know each other. ***sniff*** Y-you were never ever going to like me, anyway. But now, I'm so confused!"

Natsu retracted his hand, I knew this shocking truth surprised the living hell out of him but it was true. It was all true. I thought I could be happy with Laxus and fall for him as the dates continued. He seemed so genuine during the date, it was like a dream. It was the type of date that I have always wanted with Natsu but never had because I was so convinced to move on instead of chasing what was impossible. I thought I did, but when Natsu almost kissed me I knew that those feelings would never disappear. I just knew it. I can't escape these chains from the past. I wanted to believe that I could, but I'm wrong. I am so so wrong. I was a fool to think that I could move on like that. Suddenly, I felt myself fall backwards with my back against the floor. I was pinned underneath Natsu and I looked up at him with wide teary eyes. His demeanor was more serious which caused me to gasp in shock from his action.

"Luce, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-. . .you didn't seem interested. I mean look at yourself, you're not the type of person to accept anything else other than friendship. Especially when we were younger."

"BUT I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, LUCE!"

"AND THAT IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU!"

His gaze softened at my words and I turned my head from the pink-haired male. I never thought these words would ever come out after I convinced myself that he wasn't interested. I bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. "And besides Natsu, you didn't seem interested in me until Laxus asked me out. It isn't-I don't know if. . .it isn't genuine. At least Laxus-"

"STOP SAYING HIS NAME LUCE!" His voice was so harsh yet had a touch of sadness in them.

"Natsu, I-"

Suddenly, he buried his face into my shoulder and took in a deep breath. It was strange to feel his warm breath so close to me since it never happened until now. The sensation was odd.

"Lucy, I swear how I feel right now isn't fake. I swear I'm not lying or just getting jealous. I fucking swear it!"

Our gazes were locked onto each other's once more. At this point, I didn't care that I was pinned down by Natsu. Now that I think about it, I can't even pin down how I felt since there were so many emotions going crazy inside me, but I know one of the emotions. I know it very well. It was love. I still love Natsu despite all my efforts to convince myself that he and I were going to be nothing more but best friends. That truth was, until now, the truth. I stared into the onyx eyes in the way I haven't for years and remained silent. For some reason, there was this internal drive within me and Natsu, telling us to do the exact same thing.

 _Lean in closer._

The side of me that continues to be convinced that what is happening isn't genuine is quickly losing this battle. This was too much for me to handle so I just _gave in_. I felt his warm lips press against mine. At first, it was just our lips making light contact but Natsu made it deeper. This kiss. . .was this my secret desire? I wrapped my arms around Natsu and kissed him back with the same feelings I had unconsciously bottled up inside me. Natsu dominated my mind, but there was still a part of it where I cannot stop apologizing to Laxus. Although small, it was powerful enough to make me shed another tear.

'I'm so sorry Laxus. I don't think it is going to work out."

* * *

 **Hey there everyone!**

 **OH MY GOSH NATSU AND LUCY KISSED GAAAAH! I didn't know how to write this chapter at all! I spent days thinking about it while at the same time attending to my own business as well that it was just blergh ; - ;. Anyway, this is most likely the last chapter of this short love-triangle story hehe. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride up until now. Thank you to all the readers and viewers who gave this a chance even though I'm not the most amazing Fanfiction writer in the world. I sincerely appreciate the follows and favorites that Indescribably Bright already has and I really do want to thank you all! Thank you _yumeyumi1986_ and _Nyx Starlight_ for reviewing the story and a big BIG shout out to _kurahieiritr JIO_ for her awesome reviews in this story, in  Journey On: Just You and Me (a Laxus x Lucy fanfiction woot woot) and great support for me on the website :D You are all totally awesome! Thank you all again so much and I hope that you will all have a great day!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **teabubz**_


End file.
